Summer
by Vick266
Summary: Sakura works at a summer surf shop what happens SasuXSaku
1. Chapter 1

Getting out of bed, Sakura stretched her limbs. The light of morning peaked through the curtains and touched her face. She got up and looked at the calendar. Today was the first day of summer vacation. Once dressed and clean she headed down to the local surf shop. She always worked there in the summer.

"Morning, Miato," She greeted as she tied her apron.

"Sakura, the new guy will be coming here today and I'm putting him under your wing for the next four weeks," Miato passed her the equipment to which she had to give the new kid. As she went through the supplies, her friend came in by the door.

"Morning, Sakura," a mouse like squeak was heard.

"Morning Hina, what you need?" Sakura pushed the new kids stuff out of the way and made her way to the 'cafe' side of the shop.

"A fruit smoothe please,"

Sakura nodded. "The new guy is coming in today. I wonder what he's like, if he's hot, if he's nerdy." Sakura stated as she handed Hinata her drink. The girls got into such a deep convocation they didn't notice the navy blue, chicken butt haired, dark eyed stoic beauty that entered the shop.

He made his way over to the two girls in just about enough time to hear their convocation.

"If he is cute, maybe you could get to know him. It'll be nice to see you happy Sakura," Hinata sipped her drink.

"Well the new guy better be hot, tall dark and handsome-"

"My fan girls say I am . . . hot," he rudely interrupted.

The two girls heads faced the new voice. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked rather rudely

"I'm the new intern."

"The what?"

"Ah! so you've met the new kid. Well Sasuke this is Sakura your mentor. I on the other hand have some thing to do. Sakura if its not busy, there are boards out back that need foot holdings and to be smoothed. Dale will come in later," with that Maito left.

"I should go, bye Sakura. Sasuke," Hinata bowed her head and then hurried out the shop.

"Here are your things, the goggles are for when you make the equipment. its a must to wear your apron and in that packet is all your personal things. If your done we can get to the next thing," Sakura waited for Sasuke to finish. Once he was finished, she lead him into a room.

"An explanation would be nice," Sasuke muttered.

"The door to your left is where the things get modified. The door to your right is where the things get made. Today we'll start with smoothing the boards," as she finished the sentence Sasuke noticed she had a sly smirk pasted onto her face. She was planning something and by the looks of things it wasn't going to be good. He was going to suffer.

Once Sasuke got to work, Sakura disappeared behind the right door and brought out another board and got to work. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke took note that the board was different to the other boards. He kept a close eye on her as he worked. soon it was half past one and it was their lunch break. To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke was almost done with his fourth board and they were perfect.

"What do you say we take a break?" Sakura asked taking off her apron. Sasuke nodded and they left for the 'café' side of the shop. Once they ordered their lunch, Sakura took them to her lunch spot.

They watched the kids surf, swim and couples walking.

"The board you were working on, its not like the other boards I've been working on is it?" Sasuke asked, penetrating the silence.

"No, its not like the others. Its my own, I've been working on it for a while," Sakura bit into her sandwich.

"Are you making it for fun or?" Sasuke asked, curiosity taking over him.

"I'm entering the surf competition," Sakura kept her answers short. Sasuke nodded.

"You surf?" He asked once again.

"A little," Sakura answered.

"Hn"

"Lets get back to work, I'm sure you hanging around me isn't a good thing," Sakura stood up, wiped her off and entered the surf shop. Behind them came a high pitched squeal. Noticing who it was, Sasuke quickly pushed Sakura into the room. All she could do was stare.

"Show me how to do the holdings," Sasuke picked up a board and placed it down on the stand.

* * *

A/N:  
And? What do you think? Keep or delete? Do keep in mind this is my FIRST fanfiction.  
Anyway, Read & Review. My condolences to Paul Walker's Family. We will miss you very much! RIP Paul Walker

later


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I wanna thank those who put up the reviews I will continue.  
They say there was no confirmation on Paul Walker's death so we're in the dark about that.  
Also, I noticed I spelt conversation wrong in the previous chap, my deepest apologies to that.  
Since its Xmas holidays I'm going away from my computer so I don't know when exactly I'll update.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

* * *

"Place the leather like this, then take the bone gun and shoot down the sides," Sakura demonstrated. She was still going to make him pay for all those times when he was mean to everyone around him. She turned and headed for her board which was placed on the stand. She disappeared behind the right door and then came out with two spray cans. She knelt down and sprayed the bottom, mostly on the sides a faint dark purple.

"When are you going to do your work?" Sasuke asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm done with my lot. To be blunt I'm suppose to be in the café, but Dale said its cool," Sakura replied without any hesitation.

"Tell me Haruno, why is this surf competition so important to you?" Sasuke asked, this girl was quite different from at school.

"The surfer king, I wanna beat him," this got Sasuke's attention. She was going to beat the surfer king?

"And what do you know about him?" he asked. Then it hit her, he was acting out of character.

"Not much, just that they say he's the best. Tell me Sasuke, why the twenty questions?" She placed her spray cans down and threw over the cover.

"No reason. I've heard that the surfer king is very hard to beat, and as a beginner, you have your work cut out for you,"

Now they were standing eye level, mouths breathes air away from each other.

"I have reason to believe he's going to loose this time round,"

Their eyes locked in a stare, Sasuke could swear this wasn't him.

"How desperately do you want this?" he whispered. But our favorite pink haired beauty caught it. He was challenging her.

"I'd shave my head if I had to," this was enough to convince him.

"Meet me at the private surf pool tomorrow before work," with that, the chicken butt haired man left.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura got dressed and headed for the private surf pool. She sat down in front of the pool where she caught site of Sasuke talking to someone.  
Sasuke noticed she was sitting there and made his way over to her.

"You're late," he said sternly. Sakura checked her watch. It was only five past six.

"Well maybe if you gave a time, we wouldn't be in this boat. Why did you call me here anyway?"

A guy came up to them, he placed the two surfboards that occupied his arms down. He gave Sakura a weird look then left. Once completely alone Sasuke spoke up.

"Grab a board and get in," a smirk kissed his lips.

Once changed, Sakura positioned herself in the middle of the shallow part of the pool.

"Sakura, you'll need to paddle in till you feel the wave starts to lift. Then push yourself up so that you're standing. Shove the board so that your on the wave, then just ride it," Sasuke instructed. Nodding Sakura waited for him to push the wave button. feeling little ripples Sakura paddled inward. She felt the wave lift she immediately she stood up, but she stood up so fast she lost her balance and fell into the water.

Witnessing this, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

Trying again, she stood but fell again. This was her fifth try. She had to nail it.

'Ok Sakura, lets do this. C'mon, you can do it.' That was enough to boost her confidence as she paddled and stood perfectly, she was about to brag when she lost balance and fell. Deciding she couldn't have all the fun Sasuke too off his top and got in. He sat on his board and watched her, she was improving and he'll definitely have some type of challenge in this years competition. At the site of her falling for the hundredth time after she got it right, he paddled over to her.

"This year I think the surfer king is going to have a challenge, c'mon get up and let me get some surfing done," he extended his hand. Once on his board she noticed it. His back was smooth as the water from when she got on spotted his back. His skin tone was indeed enough to make any girl squeal.

Disrupting her thoughts, Sasuke stood and faced her, his right hand was held up, as if he was helping her up. Taking the opportunity, she stood. Eye level with the guy she labeled as a god because of his beauty.

here they were standing. Him holding her hands, their eyes locked. To these two teenagers, this moment felt great. No troubles, no worries. It was the true meaning of whatever they felt.  
Sasuke admired her emerald green eyes as they studied his own onyx ones. Her pastel pink was slightly darker due to the water, because of that, all of her beauty was shown. No make up, no nothing. Just her natural beauty.  
All in front of him.

* * *

Read & Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  
Just finish reading Just Deal. its an awesome SasuSaku fanfiction.  
Still waiting for my favorite Fanfic to be updated. Sasuke and Sakura's Tutoring Sessions, its a must read.  
My condolences to the Walker family. I am keeping you in prayer.  
Tell me, who do you think is the surfer king?

* * *

Making a mental note of what stood before her, Sakura tilted her head upwards.  
Taking her face in his hands, Sasuke tilted it up, allowing their lips to be a centimeter apart.  
To the two teenagers, nothing could break up this moment.

"Teme, we're-"

Or so they thought. Obviously, a blonde haired, blue eyed idiot could destroy that moment.  
Forgetting what they were standing on, Sakura stepped back causing the board to sway and for herself and our favorite chicken butt haired Uchiha to fall into the water.

"Dobe, what the heck?" Sasuke asked as he resurfaced.

"Uh, hi Sakura." Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning madly.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura greeted before she swam off to the side of the pool, thanked Sasuke and left.

Once it was obvious that their is no one around, Naruto began:

"Its about the surfing contest. The surfer king has got to be in tight condition to win," his playful face full of seriousness.

* * *

"Sakura, there news on this years competition,"

"What?" Sakura took the page from a very non-excited Tenten.

"The 'Surfer King' will be taking part in this years surf contest, he states he's not going to back down to anyone. We here at Konoha Daily News sent Leigh-ann Roberts to fing out about this King.

'The Surfer King will be taking part in this years competition. He says that only the brave will attempt year' says Robert

I'm still staying unmasked, but to make this competition more lively I'm going to give the winner an oppertunity to unmask me' says the proud surfer king behind his beloved mask," Sakura read the sort article in the news paper. Cursing silently, Sakura checked her watch and as if on time Sasuke came in with an overly excited Naruto. Seeing Sasuke enter the door towards the back, Sakura bid her friends and followed Sasuke's footprints.

"Sasuke, there's a beach party down at the pier on Saturday and The others begged me to go with and I was wondering if you'd go with . . . us," Sakura finished. Her attention on the surfboard she was working on. Sasuke thought about it for a moment.

"No," he replied cooly. For a moment Sakura's heart stopped. So it was a lie, that what she felt was a one way thing. Until: "'Cause I'll be taking you, whether you like it or not," Sasuke said cooly. Great. This guy never ceises to amaze her.

"Uh, ok," Sakura unsure of what to say.

"We're going to go as friends, be ready at seven," he finished.

As soon as she was done, Sakura hung up her apron and left. Sasuke did the same when he noticed that Sakura was rollerskating he took full notice of her.

"You're gonna be a challenge aren't you Haruno?" Sasuke quietly aked himself.

* * *

The next morning Sakura got her apron and went straight to work. The only thing that was on her mind was the fact that if she won, she'd be the one to unmask the surfer king. On the bright side, she would be the one to win him. But on the other side she knew at least what a grade two knew about Van Gogh which was nada about different tricks, she needed someone's help. The help of a certain Uchiha.

"Hey, Sasuke," she greeted as he came in. She noticed his apron was gorgeous on him.

"Hn," was all he said. Maybe it was a bad time to ask him. "Sakura, you need to surf more often to be able to win the Surfer King, say how about we have a mini surf contest," taking note that at the moment Sakura's mind was otherwise occupied, Sasuke took the chance to kick over a small shoe box.

"What?!" Sakura was startled by what hit her foot lightly. She bent down and picked up. In side was a pair of light green sandals. They had a rope that snaked up till her anckle, like that of ballet pumps.

"For Saturday," Sasuke mentioned while adding a little bit of blue spray paint on the board he was working on. Sasuke a changed a little in these past three days and Sakura noticed this. Grateful for the change, Sakura couldn't help but wonder why he had changed as much. And if it was for good or for bad.

She looked up at him, a smile played on her lips as she nodded her thanks. The shoes were beautiful, she loved them. She fitted them on and to her surprise, it fit perfectly, she got up twirled and sat back down.

"Hey Sasuke," she said silently, enjoying the gorgeous sight of her feet.

"Hm?"

"Thanks,"

* * *

Well that's chapter 3 of Summer.

Is Sasuke getting a bit ooc? Well I dunno. Oh and I found another way of updating! I'm using my phone. I know, I should of thought about it first but I'm slow sometimes.

This chapter is dedicated to the people who passed away this year, we love you and miss you and will. Always treasure your legacy. R.I.P

Thanks for reading, read & review! Toodles


	4. Chapter 4

So the week went on by quite fast and soon it was time for the party. Stressing, Sakura raced to and fro from her human sized mirror with never ending outfits.

Her sister got caught up when she saw Sakura argued with herself.

"And all these outfits?" Kim asked walking into her sister's room. She picked up a yellow spaghetti strapped top and a beige short-shorts.

"I can't seem to pick an outfit for tonight's party," Sakura said from inside the bathroom.

"Well, wear something plain, its only a night out with friends isn't it?" Kim asked, a bit too distracted to notice the look Sakura gave her. As on cue, Kim looked up.

"What?"

"'A night out with friends?' No, no, no Kim. This isn't just some night out with friends," noticing her mistake, Sakura searched for something to cover up.

"Ok, then what is it?" Kim asked. A smirk plastered itself on her pretty face.

"Sasuke asked me to the party, well I asked but then- oh God its a long story," Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Grateful her sister wasn't one of Sasuke's fan girls.

"Well then. You will not humiliate the Haruno name and will wear these," Kim threw her the clothes she was fiddling with and then left. Sighing in defeat Sakura left to change. When she came back, she looked at her sister. Eyes as big as coursers.

"Come on, we don't have enough time. He could be picking you up at seven we never know," Kim shoved her sister into a chair, and started immediately.

Sakura's hair went to the middle of her back, so the waves fell perfectly.

Once she was done with her hair, Kim took the eye pencil. She did both Sakura's eyes.

A small bit of mascara, a tiny bit of silver eye shadow and a bit of pink lip gloss was all that was needed to make Sakura the drop dead gorgeous girl she was.

"Ok, on three," Kim turned Sakura around and headed for the mirror.

"Wow, Kim," was all the new goddess could say. She was so lost in her own world she didn't hear the doorbell and her sister say she was going to get it.

"Oh, hey. Sakura will be down in just a min," Kim winked as she invited Sasuke in. Sasuke nodded at the retreating back of the blue eyed pink haired Haruno.

Soon not after came a beautiful looking Sakura. Her mouth plastered with the best smile ever.

Soon she stood in front of him.

Sasuke's face wasn't showing any emotion. Sakura allowed her eyes to roam his attire. A dark sky and light sky blue, medium blocked unbuttoned check shirt, under that he wore a plane light sky blue t-shirt. A blue jeans and dark blue D.C sneakers. (A/N: Leo Howard totally rocks this look. XD)

'Ok, now I feel stupid' Sakura's inner spoke, jealousy heavy in her tone.

"You look ok," Sasuke said. After realising they were staring at each other.

'Ok? Dammit! You look friggen sexy!' Sakura's inner screamed. Noticing Sasuke was waiting for her reply, she nodded.

"Thanks, you too,"

—

"Sakura, wanna dance?" Sasuke muttered. He's been sitting her for what feels like forever. And he didn't wanna dance with Ino.

"Sure," Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. Just as they got to the dance floor, the song switched to a slow song (A/N: Josh Groban's To Where You Are Tonight! Love it. XD)

"Uh," they both stopped and looked around. Suddenly, Sakura jerked into something, hard/soft and warm. Then she realised it was Sasuke.

"Sasu—" she was cut off

"Its not like an Uchiha to be embarrassed, Haruno," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"That you are my forever love, and you are watching over me from up above," Sakura sung softly. Hearing this, Sasuke took the opportunity and spun her out.

"Fly me up to where you are, beyond the distant star," he sung loud enough for her to hear and spun her in and lifted her up.

"I wish upon tonight to see you smile," Sakura sung, same volume. Looking down at him.

"If only for awhile to know your there," Sasuke twirled. Singing the same volume.

"A breath aways not far, to where you are," they both sung. Sasuke had lowered her so the their foreheads touched. The exact emotion that they were feeling on the surfboard, the felt now.

But all good things have to come to an end. Or it wouldn't have if Naruto hadn't been there.

"Heh, teme. And here I thought you were gay," the blond said as he approached the 'couple'.

Oblivious to what the blond said, both teenagers were stuck in their own world until

SPLASH!

Water had covered the two teenagers. They were soaked head to toe.

"Alright! Looks like our first couple has been dunked. C'mon, you know the rules mate," the dj said through the speakers. Sasuke glared at the dj.

"Or shall we call you . . . Chicken?" Sasuke knew the rules. It was that at the surf party which was held two weeks before the competition, and on the same day. If you got dunked, the male had to kiss whoever he was dancing with for luck. If not, they called him chicken.

Staring at Sakura, Sasuke took her face in his hands and kissed her. Shock took over and Sakura gasped. Taking the chance, Sasuke stuck his tongue in and started exploring. Soon Sakura came round and they were lost once again in their own worlds.

—

A/N: And there you have chapter 4 of Summer. Hope its awesome. R&R

Tata


End file.
